Chrismas
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Participando del Calendario de Adviento YoI 2018 21 de Diciembre- Flores, café Sobre cómo se conocieron.


Participando del **Calendario de Adviento YoI 2018** , de las páginas de Facebook "Mi YOI no es una mierda, dejen de volverlo así" y "Victuuri Queens"

Pairing: ChrisxChicoMisterioso- a quien amablemente decidí llamar Matthew.

 **21 de Diciembre**

 **Flores, café**

* * *

 **#Chrismas**

Ese fue el nombre que las fans le dieron a la pareja cuando el compromiso salió a la luz. Nada más acertado, en verdad. Cada vez que ellos lo analizaban, se echaban a reír. Era difícil creer que nadie sabía cómo fue que se conocieron, si decidieron ponerles así; pero las fanáticas pueden llegar a ser extrañas y a final de cuentas no sería de extrañar que hayan averiguado más de lo que deberían. Tanto Chris como Matt lo sabían muy bien, si habían logrado descubrir que "Mas" venía del apodo que la primera compañera del bailarín, una japonesa con serias dificultades para pronunciar nombres occidentales, le había puesto veinte años atrás.

* * *

No obstante, todo comenzó mucho antes de aquella supuesta primera cita, siendo Chris un niño de alrededor de catorce años. Fue la primera vez que Matthew se fijó en él, totalmente platónico. Compartían pista y el más joven había demostrado que sería el futuro de Suiza entre los Juniors. El otro, por su parte, estaba ya entrado en los dieciocho, y se daba buena maña en la danza sobre hielo a nivel internacional. Por eso pudo ver claramente aquel potencial. Le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio intentando saltos cuádruples, pero mucho más lo cautivó su gracia para los giros. En aquel entonces pocos se dieron cuenta de que tan alto llegaría. Luego vinieron sus competencias como Senior y Christophe seguía escalando con esfuerzo los números del podio. Y verle llenaba a Matt de orgullo por su nación y lo empujaba a esforzarse de igual manera en sus propias competencias. Se preguntaba si Chris se fijaba en él también, o si solo lo ignoraba y lo tenía como uno más del montón de patinadores.

Tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo una noche, el veintitrés de diciembre, tras de una de las primeras medallas de plata en el Grand Prix de patinaje que Chris obtuvo, cuando lo vio por causalidad en una celebración navideña. Al parecer el joven de ahora casi dieciocho años había sido rechazado por alguien, y por despecho intentaba ligarse a alguien más. Matt por su parte ya sabía de antemano que Christophe no era ningún santo, y que desde hacía tiempo venía cultivando su fama de chico sexy que cautivaba a otros chicos. Pero en la mente de Mathew seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de cuatro años antes. Uno que no podía arruinar su ascendente carrera con ese tipo de compañías. Ser auténtico estaba muy bien, pero esas personas no veían el verdadero yo del chico. Solo veían alguien de quién aprovecharse. Y a él, por el contrario, le preocupaba en verdad. Por eso decidió intervenir.

Se acercó al menor y lo tomó del brazo– alto ahí... Vaya, Chris sí que lleva un buen grupo de tragos encima. Muy mal hecho, si este muchacho aún tiene que entrenar mañana–. Vio la cara totalmente confusa y renuente del rubio, seguramente no lo reconocía en aquel estado. O tal vez nunca lo conoció– disculpe, soy asistente del entrenador de Christophe. Como puede ver, él no se encuentra ahora en condiciones de salir a pasear, y mañana participará de una cena importante de noche buena– se dirigió al acompañante, mentía por supuesto. Aquel extraño, que debía tener poco más de su edad tampoco parecía creerle– Lamento las molestias que le haya causado, todavía es un adolescente. Yo me encargaré de él. – no le dio tiempo a que se lo pensara. De un tirón apartó a Chris de él para llevarlo consigo. Tomaron un taxi y fueron al departamento de Matt. Para cuando llegaron, Chris estaba ya profundamente dormido. Su aroma daba a entender que no había dejado de beber durante un buen tiempo, y eso pudo confirmarlo al verse obligado a arrastrarlo hasta el edificio.

Esperó unas horas, dejándolo dormir en su sofá mientras se ponía en contacto con Joseph para hacerle saber que su alumno estaba en buenas manos y que lo llevaría a casa en cuanto lo viera recuperado. A su vez, utilizó el tiempo que le quedaba para examinar con mayor atención al muchacho. Su cuerpo joven y esbelto resaltaba mucho con aquellos jeans ajustados y la camisa al cuerpo apenas abrigado por un suéter. Le costaba creer que ese chico de angelicales pestañas largas, allí dormido, sea el "adolescente con mayor sex-appeal de Europa" como algunas revistas para muchachas lo pintaban. Especialmente en aquel momento, coronado por el enorme arreglo de rosas de navidad que adornaba la mesita de té justo a un lado de donde Chris reposaba su mejilla.

Las flores eran especialmente bellas rodeando la pálida tez y el rubio cabello del joven; y con cada pesada respiración, seguramente efecto secundario de tanto alcohol en sangre, una de las rosas se empujaba en el aire y volvía a bajar hasta acariciarle suavemente los rulos abundantes. Era una vista sin duda adorable y Matthew pudo contemplarla durante una larga sumatoria de momentos. Pensaba qué clase de personas habrían visto esa misma expresión relajada y segura; cuantos de todos aquellos compañeros que, se decía, Chris tuvo, habían dedicado tanto tiempo a apreciar detenidamente sus rasgos varoniles pero a la vez indiscutiblemente hermosos y de aire juvenil. Quería seguir viéndolos por siempre si acaso hacía falta, riéndose internamente de todos aquellos que se los habían perdido; sin embargo, el sueño le dio una dura batalla y acabó por quedarse profundamente dormido.

Horas después, el frío de la mañana despertó a Matt muy temprano. Sobándose los brazos para conseguir temperatura, bostezando y aún desorientado por el sueño, fue hasta su habitación y consiguió una manta para abrigar un poco a Chris —lo siento, amigo. No me di cuenta antes— ríe mientras lo cubre con ella. Ve que se remueve buscando el calor y suspira. Seguramente cuando se despertara también tendría hambre además de resaca, así que Matthew fue precavido y puso a hacer un poco de café para ambos. A este le sumó una buena cantidad de panes y masitas que su madre le había traído, los cuales cortó y sirvió en un plato justo en medio de la mesa. Para ese punto, pudo ver como el joven patinador había cedido a la presión del sol mañanero, potenciado por el reflejo de la nieve en el exterior, y estaba levantándose.

-Buenos días, borracho durmiente— saludó Mathew con expresión divertida al verlo ponerse de pie y caminar confundido en su dirección -¿pasaste buena noche?—

-Eso mismo me pregunto…-fue la escueta respuesta de Christophe a la vez que tomaba asiento y se servía una taza llena del obscuro liquido caliente—no recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho, pero te diré que sí para no hacer infeliz tu ego.—el comentario, que intentaba ser gracioso y confianzudo, no agradó para nada a Matthew. Poco lo disimuló. Sus cejas se torcieron en una mueca de molestia a la vez que su taza bajaba firmemente sobre la mesa, salpicando un poco de su contenido sobre la mano de su dueño.

-Es natural que no recuerdes nada, si acaso bebiste hasta la nieve derretida de la calle—respondió cortante—y un desconocido tiene que salvar tu trasero porque, por si no lo recuerdas tampoco, esta tarde el estadio dará una presentación especial por las festividades y tú eres una de las estrellas—los ojos de Chris se abrieron levemente más de lo usual ante la sorpresa que aquel tono le causó. Pero enseguida intentó estabilizar sus emociones y mantuvo su actitud relajada de siempre.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó. No debiste preocuparte por mí, señor "asistente del entrenador"—sonrió de lado, claramente burlón—no le diré a mis padres que me secuestraste y trajiste a este departamento lujoso para que sea tu Sugar Baby—rió dando un largo sorbo a su café, notando como el fuerte aroma lo envolvía y plasmaba en sus recuerdos el ambiente navideño de aquel departamento. Cortó una flor del centro de mesa y se puso a jugar con ella distraídamente, haciéndola danzar en el aire. Matt resopló y el aire llegó incluso a perturbar los pétalos de la rosa

-No te pases de listo, sabes que lo que has hecho no está bien. Ayer te estuvieron buscando toda la tarde y estabas paseando por un mercado con Dios sabe quién, Christophe. Eres una figura pública, tú de verdad necesitas madurar enserio y dejar de jugar al adulto. Tal vez no soy nadie como para que me escuches si te digo esto, pero te he admirado desde que eras muy joven y decepciona darse cuenta de que estás echando todo por tierra por un poco más de atención… —Matt decidió no medirse con sus palabras, y por el contrario dejó salir sus impresiones sin ningún tipo de filtro—eres un chico con tendencias a hacer lo que sea por una caricia, incluso el ridículo o daño a ti mismo. Y es de lo peor. Eres un prodigio de Suiza, y eso te hace lo suficientemente increíble, ¿sabes? No necesitas ningún patán dándote clases de sexo para ser tú mismo. -

Las duras palabras de Matthew salían sin intención es de dañar, más bien eran solo un intento de hacerle reflexionar sobre sus actitudes. Y Chris lo sabía, pero por supuesto no se tomó para nada bien. Se puso de pie y la media taza de café que le quedaba, fue soltada sin más sobre el torso del mayor – pues si tanto te incomoda lo que hago, no me admires más. Nadie te retiene en mi club de fans ni tampoco te pide que estés aquí a mi lado poniéndome atención, Matthew. – Dejó caer también la flor encima del café derramado, notando como la rosa de teñía con el color moreno del líquido. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, y como la inseguridad que habitualmente rodeaba al espíritu adolescente, había manchado su ternura y lo había llevado poco a poco detrás de malas compañías. Era difícil encajar en la escuela, por ejemplo, sin que los demás muchachos atacaran sus gustos; sea el ballet, la danza, el patinaje o los chicos. Su tímido yo de antaño había sido el blanco supremo de las bromas y el acoso, y el nuevo Chris había aparecido entonces como una máscara que lo protegiera de toda esa maldad humana. No comprendía como un tipo torpe y bonachón como Matt había logrado quitar su careta en solo una noche. Era temible.

Luego de aquel acto, Christophe tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del departamento. No podía quedarse más a analizar si lo había quemado o no, o si se olvidaba de algo o no. Todas esas cosas estarían de más. Solo deseaba llegar a la pista y dejar salir su enojo en alguna presentación divina que hiciera justo eso que tanto molestaba al mayor. Captar la atención de todos, ser el centro de sus aplausos durante cuatro minutos y que todos aquellos que se burlaban de él lo vieran brillando y pisando sus rostros uno a uno con el filo de las cuchillas si hacía falta. Podía eso sonar violento, pero allí estaba su mancha café. Era inseguro detrás de su faceta de chico sexy y casi promiscuo. Pero las palabras del bailarín le habían calado hondo. Quería superar sus limitaciones y borrar las marcas de heridas pasadas. Y, según lo que entendió, eso solo se podría conseguir con más brillo.

Esa tarde de veinticuatro de diciembre, salió a la pista y dejó que el hielo lo empoderara. Que cada paso y cada rotación, le sirvieran para analizar las palabras de Matthew e incorporarlas para cambiar él. Dejar de ser un tímido muchacho debajo de una mascarilla de vanidades. Pasar a ser un hombre libre y seguro de sí mismo, un gran patinador suizo, como le dijo, que impresionara no solo con escándalos sino con su propia habilidad. Una habilidad que no le faltaba en lo absoluto y, por el contrario se multiplicaba año tras año, competencia tras competencia. Estaba siendo justamente lo que necesitaba. Cuando la música se cortó, pudo respirar un aire nuevo y puro, y el aplauso que oyó fue el más fuerte de su carrera hasta entonces. No porque realmente el sonido fuera mayor, sino porque él así los percibió. Y en especial, percibió los de Matt, ahí perdidos entre el público. Dándose cuenta desde su distancia, con esa increíble habilidad que tenía para leer a través de las personas, que su sobresalto había causado una reacción en cadena de sensaciones y que en el fondo no fue tan malo el regaño.

* * *

Algunos días después, Chris se acercó a Matthew durante las horas de entrenamiento y lo saludó con una sonrisa divertida– feliz año nuevo, asistente del entrenador. Oí que de verdad estás planeando convertirte en eso, después de todo– se sentó sobre el borde de la pista, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y arqueándose levemente hacia el castaño– ¿Vas a ser mi manager?

– Feliz año, Christophe. Parece que te mantienes bien informado – no hacía falta agregar ningún tipo de comentarios sobre el incidente pasado. Así estaban bien.

–Sobre lo que me interesa, sí. De hecho. Entonces... ¿Es verdad? ¿Conquistaremos la pista juntos, a partir de ahora?– preguntó agregando un poco de presión al caso, hasta que finalmente el otro cedió. Matt le explicó que ya no estaba tan motivado con la danza, y que había descubierto recientemente lo bueno que era encaminando a las ovejas descarriadas del centro de patinaje; y que además disfrutaba de mandar un poco. Con eso, le dio un suave empujoncito.

– Has estado muy animado. Me alegro–

Chris simplemente se rió un poco más, y a continuación le dio un efímero y repentino beso sobre los labios, saltando de vuelta al hielo. Aquel contacto robado sería el primero de muchos otros, que en los siguientes diez años compartirían. La pareja en verdad estaba perdidamente enamorada. Y más allá de lo que la extravagancia de Chris pudiera dar a suponer; ellos estuvieron oficialmente juntos durante ocho largos años, conviviendo por al menos seis, antes de comprometerse en el día de Navidad del año 2018, con la intención de seguir adelante por muchas, muchas navidades más. Merry ChrisMas.

* * *

 **Se aprecian mucho los comentarios** , en verdad... besos.

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

 _yoi no me pertenece... o sí... o no._


End file.
